You Shouldn't Have Dumped Me
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Luffy ran away from his abusive, sadistic, possessive boyfriend Law. He ended up finding someone alot better, kind and gentle to be with. But Law hunts Luffy down and ends up finding him. Warnings inside. Dark fic. Law x Luffy.


**You Shouldn't Have Dumped Me (Requested by: Lionel Orlando)**

 **Luffy recently broke up with Law, a creepy, possessive sadist, in order to be with Zoro. What happens when Law breaks into the home while Zoro isn't there.**

 **Pairing: Law x Luffy**

 **WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Rape, Torture, Dark**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, it's Eiichiro Oda's**

* * *

 _You Shouldn't Have Dumped Me_

The sun painted the sky a light orange, starting to set, and sink into the horizon. Law had just returned home from work, pulling up his sleek red Porsche into the driveway of his home. It was an average sized home, enough for three but it was only he and Luffy who lived there. He hopped out of his car and popped through the door. The inside was definitely not what the outside suggested, clean and tidy, but instead dark, gloomy and quite messy. "Hey Luffy, I hope you're ready. I need to relieve lots of tension tonight." His tone was demanding, with a little bit of annoyance. There was silence, no response from the empty home. "Hey! I said get into the bedroom!" Law yelled again. Still nothing.

Law was enraged, Luffy, not following his orders? Unforgivable! He stormed up upstairs, stomping his feet with every step to make sure Luffy knew what he had coming. He swung the door open with brute force, causing the doorknob to lodge itself in the hole in the wall. This hasn't been the first time it's happened. The bedroom was empty as well. Luffy was not in bed, where he wanted, no, demanded for him to be. Enraged, Law searched the whole house, it wasn't uncommon for Luffy to hide from Law once he got home, of course it always resulted in punishment for not following orders. He checked under the tables, in all the closets and in all the nooks and crannies of the basement. Nothing.

Law checked the bedroom closet once more, Luffy's minimal amount of clothes were all gone, nothing the belonged to Luffy was in his house any longer. "Bastard! Running away!" he screamed, punching another hole in the wall. "That little slave doesn't know his place does he…" His dark, sharp eyes immediately zoomed into his collection of whips and riding crops on the nightstand. "I'm going to hunt him down and take back what's mine!" He stormed out the door with his most prized riding crop clenched tightly in his fist. "I'm coming to get you…"

…

It's been a few months since Luffy ran away from Law's place. He's found another boyfriend to live with, Zoro. They met each other on an online dating app about two months ago, looking for serious relationships and not just hookups and one night stands. Zoro was the one Luffy was looking for, tall, built, handsome. His "natural" moss green hair complemented his tan complexion, his triple teardrop earing made him look tough. But it's not only his looks that Luffy fell for, it's also his personality, he's always so caring and attentive, the complete of what Law was. Luffy just shuddered at the thought of encountering that horrible person again.

"Hey Luffy!" Zoro called just before leaving the house. "I'm going out to the dojo!"

"Alright! Have fun!" Luffy yelled back from the living room counch.

"I'm gonna be home a lot later than usual, the guy who teaches the classes after I got sick so I'm gonna fill in for him. A little extra cash never hurts."

"Awww~ Then I'm gonna miss you longer than usual!" the younger said playfully.

Zoro smirked, "don't miss me too much. I'll be back by eleven."

"Byeee~" Zoro left, leaving Luffy all alone in the house. "What to do for 6 hours? Hmmm. Are there any good movies on right now?"

Luffy spent a good half-hour looking through channels trying to find something to watch. Nothing on TV, nothing on his computer. The sound of the door knob quickly brushed through the house, the door creaked open and footsteps started coming his way.

"What's up Zoro?" he asked down the hallway. "Did you forget to bri-" He stopped just has he turned his head to face the hallway. His eyes widened in horror, his heart was beating faster by the second.

"L-Law!" he gasped.

"That's master to you!" It was evident his was completely enraged. He whipped out his riding crop from his back pocket and pointed towards Luffy. "How dare you run away from home! You're gonna receive your punishment right here, right now!" The older started to walk towards Luffy, tapping the end of the crop in his palm.

That tool was something he knew all too well, punished by Law almost everyday, it always hurt, the longer the punishment would go on, the harder Law would hit. Luffy wanted to scream at the sight of that thing, but he had to get away.

"D-Don't make me call the police!" he threatened. He grabbed his phone from over the table in the process of dialing. He phone was whipped away from his hand, smashing onto the ground, he looked up and saw Law charging in with open arms. He ducked under Law's arms and ran towards one of Zoro's katana in the opposite corner of the room. He held it up, pointing the unsheathed blade at Law.

"Pathetic. You don't even know how to use a sword!" Law exclaimed. He charged in again. Luffy took a swing, but with his poor sword handling skills, there was no way he could land a it, especially when Law also knew how to use katanas. Law dodged the swing with ease, swiftly moving right up behind Luffy, whipping his wrists. He dropped his defense weapon.

Law stood behind Luffy; the younger frozen in fear and shock.

"Oh how I missed my young slave…" Law whispered as he wrapped his arm around Luffy. "I've missed this smooth, delicate body…"

Luffy struggled all he could, trying to put his martial art skills to good use. "Let go of me! I'm not going back with you!" Without warning, a cloth was forcibly placed over Luffy's mouth and nose. _Rubbing alcohol! I have to get out!_ He thought trying to pry Law's hands away. But with every second that passed, he lost strength. He couldn't breathe much longer. He mustered all the strength he could, pulling on Law's fingers. The last thing he heard was Law's laugh. Then, darkness overtook his consciousness.

Luffy woke up in the comfort of his bed. "Ugh… my head…" he complained. He tried to move, but tightly knotted ropes tied to the bedposts made it impossible to move. His legs spread open and his hands tied together over his head, fully naked.

"The master bedroom is not too bad…" a lowly voice spoke out. The younger realized what had happened after he passed out. His eyes widened in horror once again, before him stood Law, with nothing but his underwear on. His eyes, staring down at his tied-up slave, with a cold, demeaning look.

"Let me go! I don't need to go through this again!" Luffy demanded, squirming, trying to break free of the rope. Something slapped him in the stomach with great force. It was all too familiar feeling, the excruciating pain of the leather riding crop that Law absolutely loved to use. "Aaagh!" he screamed.

Law brought his hand and brushed over the pink mark formed where he hit. "Bad boys should be punished for their wrong doings… Oh how I've missed this… it's been far too long…" Law hit Luffy again, causing Luffy to scream once more. "I think 250 hits should be enough to teach you a lesson."

Hit after hit, Luffy screamed as if no one could listen. Each strike grew harder, quicker. It felt as if thousands and thousands of needles were sinking into his skin with every hit. Red marks formed every time, leaving lines all over his torso, from his chest all the way down to his abs. It seemed like hours of torture, hours of screaming before it ended. Luffy was barely breathing, all the energy was needed to stay conscious. His eyes welled up with tears, his mouth hanging open, allowing a bit of drool to drip. Law brushed his hand over the sensitive skin. "Beautiful…" he said under his breath.

"You bastard… Wait till… I tell… Hnnng… Zoro about this…" Luffy panted out with all the enrgy he could.

"Did I say you can talk?!" he angrily replied. He slapped Luffy once more, he tried screaming, but nothing came out. "You will not tell your beloved 'boyfriend' or else that will be the end of him." Luffy was terrified, death threats not towards him, but to the one he loved the moved. His face was enraged, staring right into Law's eyes. "That's not a look you should be giving to your master!" Law lined the leather tool against Luffy's balls.

"No! Please no!" Luffy begged, his demenor changed once again, realizing the situation.

"Too late, 50 hits should be enough." I quick gentle flick sent Luffy into even more pain than before. He need to curl up to protect himself, but the ropes pulled him back. "Gaaahhh!" Luffy screamed. "P-Please stop!"

"Master's orders are absolute."

By the end of it, Luffy's balls were red, swollen, sore. Law took his hands and fondled them gently. "Seems you need to release, they're pretty full. Of course, punishment is still not over. Swift movements allowed him to flip Luffy onto his back retying the ropes to the bed. Of course, Luffy probably had no more energy to even move anymore.

"250 more slaps, then we can move on… Oh how I've missed this ass, so beautiful, but I can make it even better." He slapped Luffy on the butt, with more force than ever before. Luffy gasped, eyes widened, mouth opened. It felt like it lasted a lot longer than the first round of punishment. Every squirm from every whip caused the bed sheets to rub against Luffy's torso, sending waves of stings throughout his body to add to the pain. After the last strike, he just went limp onto the bed, breathing heavily, gasping for all the air he could get. His butt was red, bruised, and Law loved it.

"Mmm, the perfect shade of red… So tender, so sensitive. The perks you get for working in the porn industry is outstanding!" he stated, admiring his riding crop as he placed it on the bed. Law licked Luffy, rubbing his hands all over his body to get a feel of what he missed. He pinched Luffy's nipples, twisting them, earning a small yelp from younger boy.

"S-Stop, it h-hurts… please…" the younger panted out. "I can't take… it anymore…" Law ignored his pleads. His hands continued to explore the body beneath him, he reached down to Luffy's groin.

"How sad, you haven't came yet. Does it not feel good?" Luffy didn't respond. "You know, whenever you get all red, it always makes me so horny." He immediately striped himself of his constricting underwear. His cock sprang up, rock hard, throbbing, leaking. "Can't wait to use this again..." Law smirked, slapping his organ against Luffy's bottom.

"Please no! No! Stop! I don't want it!" Luffy panicked. He was so frantic, so unwilling. He was desperate to get out of his situation, struggling all he could to get out. "Anything else but that! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Shut up! What did I say about talking back to your master!" he slapped Luffy's ass again. He screamed. With every scream, Law grew hornier and hornier, which didn't help the situation. Law aligned his cock to Luffy's entrance, and thrust in without warning. Luffy arched his back as much as he could, the immense pain took over his mind, he screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt as if he was being ripped in two. "Mmm, it's so hot inside, and so tight. I guess Zoro never fucked your ass before. Then this is still 100% mine." Law didn't wait a second before he started to thrust at full force.

Instead of moans and gasps, there were screams of pain and agony. Every thrust was a lot more painful than the last. Law stopped, he saw a little bit of red. He took a finger and swiped it over his member, "Blood." He stated. "Looks like I tore you, with condoms and lube, we wouldn't get this now would we? They always took away from the true feeling of sex, dry," he whispered as he licked the blood.

Luffy was weak, trembling and shaking from pain. He could barley stay conscious. "I-It… hurts… p-please… n-no more…" he begged oh so quietly that Law barely heard. He thrust again, Luffy couldn't scream, his face just lit up with horror, needed to scream, needed to let someone know he needed help.

"Scream! Scream for me!" Law yelled, demanding for Luffy to scream. He continued his fast-paced powerful thrusts, ignoring the small traces of blood that poured out. "Take it inside! He yelled as he gave his final thrusts before shooting his load. He filled Luffy's insides and pulled out, his cock still throbbing hard.

"Looks so good…" Law complimented as he saw a mixture of his seed and blood leak out of Luffy. "But I'm still so horny!" Just when Luffy thought it was all over for the night, he felt Law's member forced inside him once again. He couldn't feel anything anymore, the pain was there, but no reaction. Luffy's face just turned blank, tears rolling down his face. Law was just there to satisfy his own needs. He came twice more before finally pulling out limp. "Damn that was good."

"Poor Luffy-kun couldn't shoot today, maybe next time. You better clean up before Zoro comes back, you don't want him finding out about this now do you? I'll be back again don't you worry."

Law put on his clothes and left the house, leaving Luffy on the bed, beaten and absued. He sat up on the bed, his wrists and ankles bruised from the roped. He look at his torso, red all over. He tranced his fingers over the marks, flinching a little bit every time. "Z-Zoro… I can't lose you…" he whispered to himself.

THE END

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please R &R! Got a request? Drop it off in my inbox!**

 **~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
